


Roommates

by Shoin_Writes



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, a bit of bulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoin_Writes/pseuds/Shoin_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the countless amount of times Shion was bullied throughout his school years, his mother decides she's had enough of it happening and sends him to a boarding school as the last resort and Shion learns to embrace the scars from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction :D This will be multi-chaptered and I will work on it when I can. I'll just make it teens and up for possible swearing and stuff like that ;)

"You can't make me go."  
"Of course I can Shion, I'm your mother, we’ve been over this already and it's too late to back out. Now please get the rest of your stuff, we'll be on our way very soon."  
Shion quietly groaned at his mother's response but obeyed her.  
He was dreading this day, ever since his mother told him he was moving to a new school for the 3rd time in just under 2 years.

Shion had never had it easy at school. People teasing him for his 'freakish looks,’ scars and so on. Not one day would pass without him getting beat to death and teased.  
‘I’ve had enough of this.’ Karen had said and decided to send Shion to a boarding school two hours away from where they lived. It was the last resort. There was nowhere else to go.

Shion manged to drag the heavy bags down from his room and into the car. He'd never really been away from home before, and going to a boarding school scared him.

He quickly went back up to his room to see if he had forgotten anything and Shion realised that -yes he had forgotten something, his actual school bag which had all the essentials in it for the year.

"You ready to go, Shion?" Karen called from down stairs.  
"Coming!" Shion ran down the stairs and gave one last sniff of the bakery his mother owned. _‘I'll miss this.’_ He thought to himself, as he put the extra bag in the back of the car with the others.  
Shion got in the front of the car slowly and let out a nervous sigh.  
"You'll be fine, Shion. I'm sure if you ever need anything, get lost or something like that, someone will help you out.”  
Shion said nothing.  
“Why don't you read this on the way? Read up about the school." Shion’s mother handed him the student handbook. "Make a good impression on your teachers before you even start classes. That’s what Safu always says, right?" She smiled  
"Yea, okay." Shion said plainly.

He read through the introduction of the book which told him about the school’s visions and all the teachers’ names along with the subjects they taught. There were a lot of pages to read through; it kept Shion busy for the first hour drive.

He looked out the window and watched the beautiful scenery as it flew by the speeding car and listened to the soft sound of the radio playing in the background along with car engine.  
He thought about what the school would be like (even through he'd just read through about 100 pages of the handbook).

_‘Would they accept me? Laugh at my scars? Treat me with respect?’_

Shion started to shake at the questions, _'what if it's going to be just like the last school...'_  
"Shion..." A soft and calming voice echoed in his ears.  
"Please don't worry, they'll treat you kindly and with respect. It's one of the schools values after all isn't it?"  
The white haired boy turned towards his mother, her hair beautiful brown hair done in a ponytail.  
"It's just going to be like last time..."  
"No, Shion. It will be different."  
"Mum." Shion said. "I'll just be bullied out of this school, just like the other three. And I’ll be rooming with another. It'll be twice as worse."  
Karen sighed at the reply. "You'll be fine."  
"No, I won't and you know it. You're just as worried as I am."  
Karen was silent for a good minute.  
"You're right, I am worried. I'm scared you're going to do some stupid things."  
Shion crossed his arms. "I won't do any stupid things, at least not if I don't go here. Why do you think this time will be any different than the other times?"  
His mum cracked a smile.  
"Because you much older and mature now."  
"Why couldn't I just be home schooled? It'd be better for everyone. No one would have to look at my ugly scars." Shion grumbled.  
"Because Shion..." Karen sighed. "We can't afford it and you know it. Also your scars aren't ugly, you need to embrace your scars, as they show that you're a survivor."  
Shion sighed sadly and loosened his arms.  
"Sorry, mum." He made his gaze out the window again.  
"Look Shion." His mother said.  
"Please just try this. And if it doesn't work out. I'll find another way. Okay?"  
Shion made an 'mmhmm' sound and continued to look out the window. He was so grateful to have a mother like her. Always caring for him and doing all that she could so he could get a good education and still make friends.  
Being a single mum and raising a child was hard enough for Karen. Working in the bakery that she owned was the only source of money income for the two of them.

After another hours drive they pulled into the drive way of the school. They went in the back entry since that was where the hostel dorms were -where Shion would be staying for quite some time.  
He felt butterflies start to fly around in his stomach. _'I'll be fine.'_ He thought to himself and let out a sigh. _‘Let's go.’_  
"Do you need help getting your bags, Shion?" Karen asked getting out of the car.  
"Yes, thanks mum."  
They walked stood by side through the double doors of the boarding house and were greeted by one of the staff members.  
"Ah, you must be Shion, correct?"  
"Yes, Miss...?"  
"Miss Caroline. I'll show you to your room."  
Shion nodded and dropped his bags to hug his mother goodbye.  
"You'll be fine okay, Shion." She petted the boys white head and Shion nodded in agreement.  
"I'll see you later." Karen smiled. Shion kissed his mother’s forehead.  
"Yea, see you and thank you. I love you." Shion glanced at his mother one last time, before picking up his bags and following Miss Caroline down the halls.  
_'I'm going to be fine._  
_I'm. Going. To. Be. Fine.'_

"You'll be rooming with a boy named Nezumi. He does have a job down at the local theatre some nights, so I hope you don't mind a roommate who walks in and out of the room in the middle of the night. Although I'm sure it won't be a huge problem, he's pretty quiet."  
_'Nezumi? Odd name.'_ Shion thought to himself. 'A _nd he works at a local theatre? Hmm. Sounds interesting.'_  
"Okay, thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine. He seems nice just from your description." Shion smiled.  
They hadn't walked very far and Miss Caroline stopped.  
"Your room is just here on the left."  
"Thank you...Umm would be able to knock and opened the door for me please?"  
She nodded and knocked.  
"Nezumi, your new roommate is here."  
There was a short silence.  
"Come on in." A low husky voice answered.  
Miss Caroline opened the door for Shion and he stepped in.  
"I'll see you later to get your timetable and classes sorted out for tomorrow." She said and walked off.  
"Thank you." Shion shouted back and stepped into the room.  
It was rather big room, for a dorm room anyway. A bed and a desk on the end on the right side of the room and it was similar on the other side -although the bed was occupied.  
"Hello? I-I'm Shion." He stuttered and turned towards the person on the bed. He was obviously reading a book, then turned to look at Shion.  
He had a rather slender figure, but built nicely and his hair was dark blue -almost black and tied up tightly. His eyes were grey and they shone like pearls against the sun coming in from the windows.

He shut his book with a quiet slam and walked over to Shion and the white haired boy saw that this boy in front of him was a little taller than he was.  
"Of course you already know my name."  
"Mmhm, Nezumi. Right?"  
The other nodded. "Indeed." He held out his hand to Shion to shake and Shion did so to.  
"Looks like we're going to be roommates for a while." Nezumi smirked.  
"Yea, I guess we are." Shion smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and thank you for the Kudos, reads etc. It's all very appreciated! I just want to say a couple of things.  
> I'm not really sure how the school system/times work on the other side of the world, so I'm going to be using the times and holiday dates that I use over here in New Zealand :) But, I'll be using how the seasons work over in the northern hemisphere. (Like winter in December etc.)

"Well, I'd better start unpacking I suppose " Shion said turning away from Nezumi.  
"You can do that later. Do you know your way around the school?" Nezumi asked grabbing his wrist.  
"Kind of, I came here for a tour a few of months ago to look around, but I may have forgotten." Shion laughed nervously.   
"Hmm, I figured, the school isn’t very big, so it won’t take long to show you around.  I'll give you a grand tour, never to be forgotten!" Nezumi declared dragging Shion out of the room.

While walking down the corridor, Shion wondered where everyone was. Surely there must be more people staying here (it is a boarding school after all).  They were probably all in their rooms.

The two boys soon bumped into Miss Caroline.  
"Ah, Shion. I just got your Timetable and locker key for tomorrow. Your locker number will be 168." She handed him the white the slip of paper and a key.  
"Thank you." Shion said smiling.  
"Miss Caroline, would it be okay if we go for a walk around the school? Just so Shion knows where he needs to go tomorrow." Nezumi explained.   
"I suppose that would be fine, Nezumi. You're a responsible student."   
"Thank you. Come on, Shion." The black haired boy said walking off  followed closely behind by Shion.

"Let's see where your first class is..." Nezumi leaned over Shion's shoulder. "Hmm Math class... Actually it seems you're in all the same classes as me, except when I have Drama class, you have Ecology. You're studying Ecology?"  
Shion nodded. "Yea, I want to study and train to be a doctor when I leave school."  
"Wow. A doctor. You must have a pretty high IQ."  
Shion elbowed him gently.    
"Are you making fun of me?"   
"No." Nezumi's answer was sincere.  
The two continued walking in silence for a few seconds before Nezumi spoke again.  
"Here on the right, we have the dining hall. You'll see inside later tonight."   
Shion nodded in response.   
"You're rather quiet."   
"Sorry, I’m just nervous. Moving to a new school is nerve racking." Shion said quietly. Nezumi smiled.  
"You'll be alright." He said sweetly, trying to comfort the boy. "We’ve still got a bit to see so let’s keep moving."   
They kept walking and Nezumi led them into another building. To their left were a few lockers and more were in front of them.   
"Upstairs is where the English rooms are. I'll show you where to go for class."   
The pair walked up the stairs and Nezumi stopped at the first door.  
"Room 1 is where you and I will be. There’s another English room down a bit further and at the end of the hall is the drama room. But there's no point in going down there and showing you them." Nezumi explained then turned back down the stairs.

"Right here we have the best room in the whole school. The Library. If you can't find me during breaks, you'll find me here, sitting in a corner reading." He grabbed Shion’s wrist and dragged him in, "I'll show you."   
Shion felt a warm feeling run through him.  
"At the other schools I went to, I would always come into the library to get away from things. I love reading."  
Nezumi stared at Shion in awe.  
"Ever heard of Shakespeare?"  
"Of course. _'Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, creeps in this petty face from day to day'..._ " Shion began but got interrupted.  
" _'To the last syllable of recorded time. And all our yesterday have lighted fools the way to dusty death…’_ You weren’t so bad. But you could work on your vocals."   
"You're amazing!"  
"Huh?"   
"No wonder you're in Drama class! That performance was incredible!" Shion exclaimed.  
Nezumi laughed, "You haven't heard nothing boy. Maybe I'll show you something someday... A sight to be seen."  
"I'd like that."  
They both smiled.  
"Come on Shion. As much as I’d like to stay here, I still have to show you the rest of the school."  
Shion nodded and followed.

They walked through a narrow path and were led into a hall with a small stage.  
"Is this where you perform?"  
Sometimes, only if the drama class has to do a small performance. Normally I perform down at the theatre in town. It’s my job after all."   
Shion had remembered Miss Caroline mentioning something about that.   
"Miss Caroline told me. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so it won't bother me if you come back to the dorm late at night."  
"My last roommate got pissed off at me for being ‘noisy’ when I got back.” _Which is why_ _I was rooming on my own…_ “Although, he pissed me off as well.” Nezumi laughed.  
"If I do wake you up ever and you get annoyed at me, feel free to leave if you want.”  
“I don’t think that’ll happen.” Shion said sweetly. The other boy sighed.   
“Let’s pick up the pace." Nezumi turned and the fabric that was wrapped around his neck made a 'flap' sound.

"Room 3 is the history room." Nezumi said as they left the hall and came to a set of double wooden doors painted dark blue.   
"Most of the class rooms are in here." Nezumi said leading Shion into the building.  
"The Louis foyer. Weird name really. But that’s the school for you." Nezumi shrugged as he walked in, followed by Shion.  
"To our right we have the maths rooms, four and five" he explained as he kept walking.  
"Then we have rooms 6 and 7, they're for food and fabric technology, but you're not taking them, so we can move on." Nezumi looked back to the whitehaired boy who was starting to slow down.  
"Sorry, am I going too fast for you, boy?"   
"No, just trying to take in all the information."   
"Okay." Nezumi uttered.  
The two boys continued to walk and came to a stair case.  
"We can't go up there. It's where the library used to be, but it wasn't earthquake proof. It was a danger hazard so they moved it to the room on the other side of the school. I do miss it."   
Shion stared at Nezumi sadly.  
"Anyway, just to the left is room 12, where the ecology room is, that’s where you'll also be tomorrow. And the next room is the computer room."   
"Hmm." Shion nodded.

Nezumi showed Shion the last class rooms in the building which were the science rooms and the rest of the rooms outside the building which were the music and art rooms.   
"I hope you enjoy music class, should help get passed the teacher who gives me the biggest of headaches."   
"Heh, I should be fine." Shion snickered.  
"Well, that’s about it for the tour. We'd better head back before Miss Caroline gets suspicious of us.”

Nezumi and Shion started to make their way back to the hostel dorms. Along the way, the shorter boy couldn't take his eyes off the other walking beside him. His eyes are so mesmorizing and such an amazing colour. Grey. Shion was also surprised this boy hadn’t mentioned the scar along his cheek, not even once.   
"What is it?" Nezumi interrupted the boy’s thoughts.  
Shion had bit of heat rush to his checks. He turned away quickly.  
"Nothing. Sorry."   
Shion heard Nezumi snicker.  
“Thank you for showing me around. I should be fine for tomorrow."  
"You’re welcome." The raven haired boy answered simply. 

Shion and Nezumi got back to their dorm room and the whitehaired boy began to unpack.   
“Let me help. It’ll be quicker” Nezumi insisted.  
Shion began to cover his bed with the blankets and duvet, while Nezumi got out Shion’s books. He stopped when he came across a particular book.  
“The Happy Prince. By Oscar Wilde.”  
“Yea, my mother read it to me all the time when I was little. It’s always been my favourite story. I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve read it now.” Shion laughed.  
“I’ve been trying to look for this book for years…but to no avail, I could never find it.” Nezumi mumbled and Shion smiled.   
“You can read it, if you want. I don’t mind.”  
“Really? Thank you”   
Shion nodded and sat on the bed.  
"I'm going to video call my friend. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Go ahead. Although, we’ll be heading over to the dining room for dinner soon, so you’d better be quick.” Nezumi said as he sat on his side of the room, opening the book Shion gave him.

“Hey, Safu!”   
“Shion! I’m glad to hear you’re safe and sound. How’s boarding school treating you?”  
“Well. I’ve only been here for a few hours. But it’ll…probably be fine.” Shion leaned back against the headboard.  
“I’m going to miss seeing you every day.” Safu said sadly.   
“Yea, me to.” Shion sighed in reply.    
“Are you okay?”  
“I guess, just miss home...”   
Nezumi looked over at the boy.   
“Shion. Don’t forget, if you need anything, I’ll be there.”  
“Who’s that?” Safu questioned.  
“That would be my new roommate, Nezumi.”  
“He better not give you any crap or hurt you, or else I may have to have a chat to him.” Safu stated.   
The dark haired boy shut the book with a light ‘slam’ and walked over to Shion.  
“You don’t have to worry about that.” Nezumi said grabbing onto Shion’s shoulders.  
“I’ll take good care of him. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He smiled brightly.   
Just as Nezumi said that, a bell rang.  
“That’s the bell to head over to the dining hall. Coming Shion?”  
Shion nodded. “Sorry Safu, I’ve got to go. I’ll try and call during the week. Talk to you later.”  
“Bye Shion.” She replied sadly.

“Girlfriend?” Nezumi suddenly asked cheekily and Shion felt his face heat up.  
“What?! No! Our parents are really close, so we practically grew up together. We’re just really close friends.”  
“Sure. I believe you.”  
“I’m not joking!” Shion retorted.  
“I wasn’t being sarcastic.” Nezumi replied plainly.  
“Let’s just get dinner.”

When they walked in, Shion got a few weird looks and heard some of the teenagers murmuring and whispering. He covered the scar on his cheek with his hand.  
“Hey, don’t let them bother you.”  
They grabbed their food which happened to be sushi with vegetable soup as a side. One of Shion’s favourites. Shion and Nezumi sat at one of the smaller tables on their own. Nezumi looked over at him and saw he was barely touching his food.  
“You’re going to be just fine, Shion. There will always be assholes around.”   
Shion looked up at him and nodded, “Yea.”  
‘It’s best to just ignore them, they just don’t have anything better to do with their lives.”  
Shion laughed at that and Nezumi gave Shion a soft smile.

After dinner the two boys headed back to their room.  
"Hey Shion, I forgot to ask earlier, that scar on your cheek..."  
"Please don't talk about it...let alone look at it." Shion quickly interrupted.   
"It's horrible, ugly and disgusting and that’s just a couple of the words that are used to describe it."  
"I don't think that." Nezumi said softly and knelt down in front of boy. Shion stared at Nezumi in confusion.  
"I think it's quite charming. Beautiful as a matter of fact."   
Shion looked down and traced his fingers along it. He felt a thumb and finger touch his chin and lifted his head to meet a couple of grey orbs.  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
"It's just...you're one of the only people who has ever said that."  
Nezumi smiled and moved his hand over the scared cheek and traced little circles with his thumb.  
"You must have had a rough life, right?"  
"I've been hurt and pushed out of so many schools because of it. I've never been accepted by anyone other than my mum and Safu." Shion said sadly.  
"Make that plus one." Nezumi said standing up and placing a hand on Shion's white hair and scuffing it up a bit. He went to walk away but something caught his eye.  
“What’s this?” He said referring to a box next to Shion’s bed.  
“It contains an antidote. For any long term effects from the damn disease that caused my scars.”  
Nezumi sat up on the bed next to Shion.

When I was a young boy, I used have a head of lush brown hair. A body with no scars and I was happy and had so many good friends. Until one day I started to lose all control of my body I was in so much pain, nobody could get it under control. I was rushed to hospital, must have gone unconscious and I don’t really remember much of what happened after that.”

Nezumi didn’t say anything, he just stared, taking in all of this.

“Then I woke up, in the hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around me and wires attached to my arms. I have no other memory of the recent events. Whatever I caught, was a total mystery, My eyes turned a ruby red colour, my hair turned white and a scar formed around my body and before I knew it I found myself being an experimental child.”  
“You really have had it tough…”  
“The scar runs all the way down my body…”  
“Can I see it” Nezumi asked quietly.   
“Why? You’ll just laugh, like everyone else does. Plus, I’ve only just met you. Why would you want to look at it?”  
“I promise I won’t laugh.”  
“Okay. Fine.” Shion grumbled and lifted his shirt off to reveal the scar that coiled around his body. Nezumi smiled.  
“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Shion cried wrapping his arms around himself. Nezumi moved Shion’s arms away from his body.   
“I didn’t laugh, I smiled. There’s a difference.” He traced a finger along the scar.   
“As I said before. I think it’s beautiful. Scars are a part of you. They show that you’re a survivor of the ordeal.”   
_‘Just like what my mum said.’_ Shion thought to himself. Nezumi got up.   
“You’d better get some rest - you’ve had a long day. Goodnight. Thank you for showing me.”  
“You’re welcome _.” I guess. “_ Goodnight. Sweet dreams.”  
“You too.”


End file.
